Strong enough
by mikaylamarsh117
Summary: Harley gets pulled into Arkham after being left by the Joker. Now he has come to get her back, will Harley go with him?, or is she finally done with the Clown Prince of Crime? Reviews appreciated! (RATED T FOR SOME VIOLENCE, LANGUAGE AND PSYCHOTIC RAGE)
1. Chapter 1

My vision blurred in and out… flashes of a brightly lit hallway in a bright white color… Due to my painkiller induced brain making my eyes weak and heavy, I suspected. I knew the smell that hit me just as I regained consciousness, hand sanitizer… rubber?.. Linen.. And ugh... Febreze. However what hit me even worse was the sounds. Yelling lunatics I used to call friends, squeaking wheels, and the most scariest of all dragging feet of unconscious patients like myself.. I was in Arkham Asylum, with aching bones, and black and blue marks appearing down my legs as I couldn't bring myself to look up, the tacky tiled floor moving underneath me due to two strong male nurses carrying me by my arms to what I suppose would be my home for the next year.. The tiles flashed by White, White, White, White, Blue, Blue, and so on. The pattern was pretty easy to remember, however because of the many memories I had here made me almost hurl.

We got to my room and the metal door opened, the room was surprisingly warm considering the metal the room was surrounded by. I got laid onto my bed and let out a little whimper as I closed my eyes and heard the male nurses whispering. One with a particularly deep voice said "It's such a shame the state that she is in, that psychopath that did this was The Joker you know..." The one with a voice light as a feather replied with "This is Harley Quinn then I suspect? Shame what he's done to her she really is a beauty". I heard the heavy door shut and their heavy footsteps; I felt the all too familiar feeling of hot tears rolling down my face. I knew what happened but I couldn't bring myself to think about it, it was too painful. I drifted off to sleep and for once prayed to go J wouldn't come back for me.

1 AM  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Laughter rang through the empty eerie halls of the asylum, I jumped fully awake due to the panic that over took me and I just about screamed when I heard it again.

"HAHAHAHA"

I searched just about everywhere in my room for a heavier blanket that I could hide under, I grabbed the one at the end of my bed and covered my head with it remembering the huge window right in front of my bed just in time to hear footsteps. They echoed down the hall of lunatics I was placed in.

"Where are you my little minx?" He said in a sing songy voice that made me sick. He continued in a scarier voice

"YOU HAVE TO BE DOWN THIS HALLWAY THE PAPERS FROM THE FRONT DESK SAY YOU'RE DOWN HERE!"

I covered my head with the huge comforter and tried so so hard not to shake, I was in full panic mode. His footsteps reached the room next to me; my heartbeat was so loud in my ears I thought my head was going to burst. I heard him inching closer to my room, and my breath suddenly stopped when I heard him.

"Harleyyyy, I know you're in there, show yourself to me little girl."

I didn't budge honestly I couldn't even if I wanted too, his voice hit my ears like daggers piercing their way to my brain trying to me make me go insane (well more insane than I already am.) After a couple of minutes of silence he began yelling at me.

"HARLEY YOU BETTER ANSWER ME, YOU DON'T WANT ME TO GET ROUGH WITH YOU DO YOU?"

I whimpered and I felt tears running down my black and blued cheeks. I couldn't contain it anymore, I got up and I screamed at him.

"NO I AM NOT ANSWERING TO YOU ANYMORE, YOU'VE LEFT ME FOR THE LAST TIME J, I WAS HOME WHILE YOU WERE OUT CHASING THE BAT AROUND ALL DAY. THEN ALL OF A SUDDEN YOU BUST THROUGH THE DOOR YELLING AND SCREAMING PROFANITIES AT ME. JUST BECAUSE YOU, YES YOU THE "BIG BAD JOKER" COULDN'T HIKE UP HIS BIG GIRL PANTIES AND ADMIT THAT YOU LOST TO THE BATMAN. INSTEAD YOU BLAME ME, WHEN I DID NOTHING TO YOU, ABSOLUTELY NOTHING. YOU'RE A COWARD J A COWARD AND I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME."

Tears started rolling down my face faster now, and I didn't let him see my tears. I showed him my legs and wrist and what I could show him of my face before he could notice the tears.

"You did this to me, you kicked me around and sliced me up for the last time J, either you change or I'm never coming back to you. Not ever"

He sneered at me and whispered so only I could hear him and the other lunatics who he woke up in his rage couldn't hear him.

"You don't have enough strength to leave me girly"..

I stared him straight in the eye due to my acid-like tears stopping. "Watch me." And with that I walked back to the bed and laid down in time to hear him stomp down the hallway.


	2. What have I done? 2

Jokers POV

I got back home late last night at around 4 AM. I recollect the thoughts of what happened through my head. Harley not coming home with me, I ran out of the asylum and got into the black hearse with tinted windows' back seat. I told my driver who is named Maddox to drive to the nearest bar in Gotham which the hearse was about a half an hour away from it. I cried, I don't even know how to put this any other way. Yeah, yeah I know what you're thinking the big bad Joker crying over a dame that everyone thinks I don't care about. Well let me tell you something, if you're with someone for as long as Harley and I have been together you start to grow an attachment. You can't help it, it just happens, I don't know why I hit her, and sometimes I feel like it's not me hitting her. Sure she messes up plans every now and then, and it angers me… Hell, maybe I hit her to take my anger out…

I walked into the bar and everyone cleared out as I placed my hand on the holster to my right side. The bartender Ajax, who I've known for years as he served my father alcohol too, was wiping down the space in front of where I planned to sit. I looked at him, "A glass of whiskey, and keep them coming" I said with a snarl. "Harley again?" he asked me as I look half-heartedly down as the drink he slid towards me. I shook my head slowly, "You know if I didn't know better I'd say she may actually be leaving me Aj". Ajax look like his jaw was about to drop, but instead he just cleared his throat. "She's crazy about you Jack, you know she is. What happened tell me everything" I put my face in my hands and groaned, this was going to take a while.

I began "Well, I had been out all day chasing the bats. It got to the point that I had him cornered and could very easily kill him when something went off in my head. I reached to my pocket and went into a rage when I found that it was empty. Harley had put the wrong suit out for me in the morning. The suit I had needed (granted they pretty much look the same besides a number on the tag) had what was left of my "Killer Joke Grenades" in the right hand pocket. I was so close to killing him with laughter from the gas that inflates the lungs". I stopped and kind of choked up as I said the last of the story. "I went home beaten to a pulp in a rage, I opened the front door and Harley was lying on the couch with a cold, I grabbed her and ripped her off of the couch and she started tearing up. Then.. I just wasn't myself anymore. I went up to her and dug my fingers into her waist hard, and I threw her to the ground again kicking her harder than ever. Then she finally hit the wall behind her and I heard a snap. Then everything came flooding back what I did what I had done. So, I called Arkham and left the area, because I knew that she would need medical attention and if I had wheeled her into a hospital they would have called the Asylum anyway." I looked down ashamed…

Ajax kept me company for the next two hours and when I decided to go home, I left and paid my tab. I walked out of the door and dialed Maddox, he was at the bar in 5 minutes flat. It was a very quiet car ride and the house was about 40 minutes away from the bar. I planned to get Harley back today, how? You may ask, well I have no idea. 


End file.
